And I'm Home
by PreTeenAgirl
Summary: "In some sense, a prophecy came true that day. The prophecy that the name "Buster Moon" would go down in entertainment history. It certainly did go down. As did him. And as did his entire theater." AU Where Buster emptied the Theater during the flood, but couldn't get out.
1. Chapter 1

Buster Moon isn't exactly what you would call a "selfless" man. He's arrogant, stubborn, even a liar sometimes. But he's fully willing to give his life for the sake of others. And that's exactly what he did that one unfaithful afternoon.

Nothing could've prepared him up for the flood. What he originally thought would be an amazing design decision turned out to be his biggest disaster.

The dress rehearsal turned out a mess. Water was pouring into the theater at the second. Buster hardly had anytime to make a plan to evacuate as he saw the other animals struggled to escape.

"Hey, guys-!" His voice was stolen as the water began to carry him out to another room. Although his vision was heavily blurred, he could see many of the contestants had attempted to run through the door, before being swept into the current as well.

He wrestled against the water, but it turned out to be no use. He felt his body being dragged against his will, forced into the nearest wall. Opening his eyes, he was met with a stinging pain as water rushed into his body. He felt his breath being knocked out of him at the second.

Using as much strength as he could muster, he looked around to see Meena pushed against the glass entrance. Each of the contestants were panicking, trying to find an escape route. They rammed into walls, punched into the ceilings, did everything they could to try and release some air into the space.

Buster had managed to keep a balanced head in the midst of danger. What, with dripping ceilings and falling stage lights, one has to be prepared! He waved his arms frantically, trying to get everyone to calm down, but to no avail.

He looked for something, anything, to help relieve the water pressure. But liquid just continued to creep in at every second. It rushed and rushed, and it felt like it was about this swallow him whole.

It was all his fault. The glass, the fake prize money, the whole competition - everything was his fault. And now, everyone else was gonna be punished for it.

Buster was starting to panic now. He was desperately looking for looking for a solution.

Then, Meena roared like a trumpet. Buster turned to her direction to see the poor girl still trapped in the glass door.

Wait...the glass door!

Buster could only think 'Meena, stay calm' as he dived into her direction and pushed her through the glass. He could hear her struggle for air, and he continued pushing and pushing, trying to pop her out of the building.

And finally - like a cork on a wine bottle - she squeezed out of the whole, releasing all the water from the theater. Buster was knocked back into the theater as the air flowed into the building.

Buster looked at the drenched contestants as the water poured out. He was just relieved to see that they got out. He felt himself able to breathe again at last, but highly unable to move.

He felt the ground beneath him begin to quake. Looking up, he saw the theater rock violently, before a large pillar fell to the ground. Soon, another pillar followed down, and more and more began to pour.

Realizing what was happening, Buster looked out to the contestants. Each of them looked shocked, making the connection as well. Johnny reached out, about to run in to save him, but Buster silently held up his paw. He didn't need anyone risking their life for him anymore.

Solemnly, he smiled. And as the theater continued to collapse around him, he mouthed three words to everyone outside.

"Dream big dreams."

His final image was Johnny and everyone else fleeing the premises as the theater encased him.

Then everything went dark.

In some sense, a prophecy came true that day. The prophecy that the name "Buster Moon" would go down in entertainment history.

It certainly did go down. As did him. And as did his entire theater.

Each of the contestants had returned home more than disappointed. They were tragically depressed, but they didn't know what to say.

Johnny had returned to an empty prison cell and an equally empty garage. He tried to fight against the cold night to try and get some rest, but he couldn't even sleep.

Ash returned to a quiet, lonely apartment. She shoved her guitar case under her bed, her hands gripping the end of her laptop where her lyrics were stored. The lyrics only Buster had ever heard, and no one else would.

Rosita returned to a laundry string where her children and husband hung, helplessly. She instantly rushed inside, fighting against tears as she tried to explain herself to them. She apologized continuously for her irresponsibility, but no matter how many times the would forgive her, she still felt guilty.

Mike had nowhere to return to. His current whereabouts are unknown. No one even saw where he fled after the theater collapsed.

And Meena...oh Meena. She returned, weeping silently to herself, as she collapsed in her mother's grasp. Her one chance. That one spectacle of hope. Gone.

All gone. Just like him.

The event was broadcast on the news that evening. The story about how failing show-runner Buster Moon lost his life to his collapsed theater. But it was brushed off like a speck of dust as the program cut to the sports section.

Only a few people reacted at the news. The few people that would actually remember him.

Despite the experience, everyone had come to the funeral. All the contestants, even though they didn't know each other or actually get to perform, had come to mourn the loss of their Moon.

Huddled around the tombstones, nothing was said. Nothing. No eulogies, no comments, not even any wise-crackers from Ash. Each of their hearts fell as the silence continued.

Buster Moon had died alone, as did his entire show.

No one else had come to his funeral. Absolutely no one else but them. He died sad, alone, and in silence.

And then, from the silence, a small hum came about. In the crowd, the few members had turned to see...Meena softly humming "Carry That Weight".

The contestants looked at her quietly as she hummed. The shyest of the group actually had a beautiful voice.

Johnny joined in next. Then Ash.

And one by one, they had all joined together. A beautiful, harmonious rendition that they all knew Buster would've loved. He would've absolutely adore this. Despite the fact that he was their boss, he always wanted to see them become a family.

And hopefully, he got his wish.

Sure, none of them really got to perform onstage. But for that one moment - that one beautiful moment - they all felt complete.


	2. Goodbye

h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dear Everyone,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I am sorry for my sudden disappearance. It came at a surprise and I did what I had to do. Although your performances will be delayed right now, I want to use this time to appreciate all your time and patience with me. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. It was entirely my fault and I take all the blame. I also apologize if I have caused any conflicts between you and your families. I wish you all only the best of luck in the future. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Now, let's begin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ash, I would like to thank you for your willpower throughout my show. The feeling of branching off into your own way of performing is tiring. I know you wanted to cry. I know you wanted to give up. But I also know that you're stronger that that. You're stronger than him. And now, I hope you know that too. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your song is amazing. I hope to hear more of them soon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Johnny, I know how difficult it was to keep up rehearsals when you also had your family's...business in hand. I get it, it was stressful and it probably cost you a lot. But the fact that you stood by me when you did shows that you have more than enough loyalty to help your fathers. And if they can't see that, then I will. Please, stay safe. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Keep on practicing that piano. You're getting better, I can tell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Meena, you are not only an amazing stagehand, you're an amazing and talented singer. I don't mean to be blunt, but please, don't undersell yourself. You're more than you think. You won't be able to see that until you're able to know that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Keep on singing, my friend. I will be disappointed if you give up after this. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Rosita, I probably don't know how hard it was to handle 25 kids all at once throughout the process. But I do know that I should be glad that you managed to fit taking care of them while maintaining appearances. It was probably tiring and stressful, but I hope it pays off in the end. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Stay confident in yourself. Your kids are going to love you, I know it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mike, for as long as I can remember, you've been rude, narcissistic, and uncaring about anyone besides youself. But I would be lying if I said you didn't have a beautiful voice. From the moment I heard you, I knew that it was meant to be. And even now, I can't help but think about you throughout the day. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I hope you see the error of your ways one day. And I hope you turn around for the better. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Gunter, you are a joy to be around. No offense, but I've never seen anyone take you seriously, and I don't know why. You're the living embodiment of flair and energy that is needed in theater! You do something that literally no one else in the show did: you had fun. You were confident in yourself, and you didn't care who didn't like you. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Keep on dancing, Gunter. And keep on being yourself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And finally, Eddie. Eddie...what more can I say? You've stood by my side for as long as could remember. Through thick and thin. In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. I don't know what I would've done if you had never been my friend. But...I sometimes wonder if we could've been perhaps more than that. You're better than a friend Eddie. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I love you, Eddie Noodleman. You know, they say good men get better with age. I guess I'm just gonna skip that stage. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Now, since the theater has undergone a sudden...downgrade recently, you may think you will not be able to perform, right? Wrong. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I believe in you guys to not give up in the face of danger. You guys survived this long, and that's longer than I ever did! Don't stop dreaming, you hear me? Never stop dreaming./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This is no longer my show. It's out of my hands. Now, it is your show. You guys will get to perform sooner or later. I know you will. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And remember - don't let fear stop you from doing what you love./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Goodbye./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sincerely, Buster Moon./p 


End file.
